Pavel's surprise
by treckie3333
Summary: Ok my first fanfic, so here it goes! Spock and Pavel have a fun time!
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first fanfic, so here it goes!

Spock glanced around the bridge of the famed starship Enterprises bridge in his usual discreet way. No one noticed how his eyes would linger on the young man on the helm control. Soft curls of light brown surrounded the Russians head. The yellow uniform which seemingly was atrocious on others flattered Chekov's lean figure. Dull humming of machinery running away and tapping of fingers hitting keys were the only sounds right then. Looking a bit farther to the left he noticed the pilot Lt. Sulu staring at him with a look of understanding on his face. "Is there a problem Lt.?" Spinning his chair back in place "Oh its nothing, never mind." Chekov turned to his now good friend."Vhat vas dat about?" Giving a glimpse to the teenager for everyone on the bridge was staring at them because of a lack of better thing to do. "It's not too important. I'll just tell you later." Smirking he turned back to typing away on his screen.

Once Beta shift concluded officers started shuffling over to the lift. Spock usually being the first one to leave, slowed his pace down to watch as Chekov and a majority of the crew got on. "Are vou not getting on commander?" Jerking his head in the direction of the voice Spock saw it was his current infatuation speaking with him. "Yes Ensign I was momentarily distracted. It has been a long day has it not?" A swift nod was all he got in response. Then he noticed a deep blush creeping up the young man's cheeks. The doors of the lift opened to let out people and Chekov swiftly left and rounded a corner out of sight.

Sitting at a back table in the mess Chekov and Sulu were alone. "So, vhat is it vou vanted to tell me earlier?" After setting his fork down Sulu swallowed the mouthful of food he had. "All day today and the day before and the day before the looks you've been getting from our Vulcan. He has to have a thing for you!" Feeling heat rise up his neck Pavel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was praying he heard it right. Ever sense he took advanced physics at the academy with Spock as the professor he had had a crush of sorts on the seemingly emotionless man. Stuffing his mouth with replicator baklava to avoid making a response, he made his eyes look at anything in the room but the Asian man in front of him. Noticing the sudden change in his friend's demeanor he was going to question him but Pavel stood up to make leave from dinner. Rushing out of the crowded room Pavel made way to his quarters.

Arriving he checked the panel by his door for any missed messages which he did every night. Surprisingly he had one unread message. _There has been a black hole reported in sector 257 near an uncharted class M planet. I will be in need of your mathematical expertise to obtain information on this rare anomaly to send a report back to Starfleet. Please meet me in my quarters at 1800 –Spock _The message blankly sat on the screen. Of all the people Spock could have asked for assistance on this it was him he chose. Pavel's heart was pounding in his chest as fast as it does when he runs a race. Stealing a glance at the alarm clock on his dresser he saw it was already 1730! He only had 30 minutes to get ready and get to Spocks room. Rushing around his room Pavel brushed his hair and grabbed a clean uniform shirt and tossed it on. Running out the door down to the other end of the ship to Spock's room.

Rapping on the metal door instead of using the chime Pavel was out of breath trying desperately to be on time. With a slight hiss the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapping on the metal door instead of using the chime Pavel was out of breath from trying desperately to be on time. With a slight hiss the door opened revealing Spock in his usual science blue shirt and black trousers. "You are just on time Ensign, please do come in and take off your shoes." His straight face gave none of his emotions away. Inside he was delighted and ecstatic that Pavel tried so hard to please his habit of being on time. Stepping into the room Pavel took notice of the neatness of the room, and at how hot it was. Taking off his shoes and setting them by the door he pulled on his collar for the heat was starting to get to him and he had only been in there for a minute or so. "Shall we get started on our work tonight?" Spock's voice drifted from the other room. "Da that is a good idea." Yet another blush came to his face.

Walking across the room in quick strides Pavel saw multiple data pads shrewd about, There were also many books and papers organized across the floor with what looked like a white board on the side covered in calculations. The first idea that popped into his head was that it was so unlike Spock to have anything disorganized. "My apologies for the disorganization of my materials but we will be utilizing many of them tonight and will fix everything in the end." That was more like him though.

Hours and hours of calculations and checking the calculations. The entire time Pavel felt Spock's eyes on him. They would solve an equation together and figure out another thing. The young Russian felt as if the night would never end. Then there were the accidental brush of hand. Spock stiffened for a moment . "Oh I am sorry Commander, I will make sure to not be so clumsy and not have that happen again." Pavel's heart beat a thousand times a second. He had heard that Vulcans were touch telepaths. If that is true had Spock seen the many naughty thoughts he had of him.

A sudden growl came from Spock as he looked at Pavel. The Ensign was confused beyond belief. Suddenly he was pushed onto the ground with his hands pinned above his head. "Vat are you doing?" Pavel barely shuddered out. With a smile on his face Spock ground his pelvis down on the man's beneath him. "You"


	3. Chapter 3

Pavel was surprised beyond belief. None of his body was responding to what he thought. The only response was the tent forming in his pants. Spock ran kisses down the Russians face and along his neck to his collar. Breathy panting was all that could be heard through the room. Hands still being pinned above his head Pavel thought that this was a dream come true. The Vulcan knew what he wanted and there was nothing that could stop him. Even if the entire bridge crew came in the room he would still continue.

Slow and steady kisses became frantic with the wanting to go farther. Spock took of his hands and rubbed on Pavel's erect penis. Sweet high pitched moans came from the pink lips. His hips started to involuntarily buck up to meet the extremely hot hand. "Ahhhh,ohhh!" came out as Spock removed his had and ran it under the hem of the yellow shirt and started to lift it up. It slid up over the pale chiseled chest and over the bouncy curls. Dark brown eyes stared down at the sweaty beauty below him. He then slid his fingers in the hem of the regulation boxers and jerked them down ripping the pants slightly forcing them down too. A slender cock bobbed fully erect in front of him. Spock grabbed him and pumped hard and fast. Pavel's moans turned to screams of pleasure for he had never felt something like this in his life.

He could feel himself come to the edge of his orgasmic pleasure. Spock suddenly stopped and said in his ear in a husky voice."I know tonight is the evening that humans consider your birthday. You are becoming the age of 18 are you not?" A quick nod was the only response Pavel could give."Then I shall make you have 18 orgasms tonight alone." He then continued on his quick paced pumping cause Pavel to go over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. You know how school and finals are. But…schools over so I promise to update more often.

After getting over the pleasure Pavel realized fully what Spock had just said to him. Never in his life had he dreamt of something like to happen. Spock let go of him and silently walked over to a chair next to his desk in the corner of his room. The Vulcan sat down and waved the boy over to him. Pulling Pavel in his lap he started to speak to him Vulcan which he did not understand a word of. His lips were then caught in a tender kiss. It soon turned into a full make out session. Reaching up Spock pulled the yellow shirt off of Pavel now making him naked. Pavel ground his hips hungrily to Spocks. Erections were promenade to both men. Yet neither of the men noticed the hiss of Spocks door opening. "Have you finished that paperwork I asked for Spock? I need it for our next away mission." Kirks loud and demanding voice shocked the two. Both of their head snapped around so fast you would have thought they got whiplash. "Oh my…. Uhhhh sorry to interrupt. I'll just umm uh leave you two to it." Jim surpringly had a deep blush up his neck. "My apologies Captain I will complete the required work and have a yeoman deliver it to you as soon as I sign off on it." Spocks voice was the same monotone it always was. Pavel could not believe his captain saw what he was doing. Hearing a chuckle he glanced up to see his captain smiling " Maybe if you two told me about this I could have joined you." With a wink he left the room. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now for I have documents to finish." As quickly as he possibly could Pavel dressed as Spock straightened his uniform and took his walk of shame back to his quarters.

Any ideas I could use for the story? I'm sorta having writers block and some help would be very appreciated!


End file.
